The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to locating and securing computer components to the computer chassis.
The connector of a computer component/device often requires precise alignment to the mating connector in the computer chassis. Inaccuracy in the connectors alignment can result in the mating connectors not plugging into each other or extra stress on the connectors due to misalignment. Additionally, some type of feature or mechanism must be provided to secure/retain the device to the computer chassis, yet still allow space for the insertion and retraction of the device.
Traditionally, the mechanical alignment and securing between a device and the chassis has been provided by the use of the perimeter walls of the device bay in the horizontal and vertical directions normal to the insertion direction. This solution is inadequate due to tolerance stack up in the bay and within the device itself. Other solutions have incorporated studs and slots added to the component device and chassis. This method worked well to align and secure the component device in the horizontal direction but not in the vertical direction. Additionally, this solution adds cost to the system.
Therefore, what is needed is a studless mechanism for securing and retaining computer devices in both horizontal and vertical directions normal to the direction of insertion in a computer chassis.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides an apparatus for fixedly securing a removable component in a computer system. To this end, a housing has a component bay formed therein and the bay includes a first and a second positioning device in a first sequence. A component is provided for being removably mounted in the bay. The component includes a first and a second positioning device in a second sequence, which is inverse to the first sequence. As a result, the second positioning device of the bay engages the first positioning device of the component. Simultaneously, the first positioning device of the bay engages the second positioning device of the component.
An advantage is achieved in that the embodiment provides for precise alignment between a device and the bay in which it is inserted, thus minimizing connector misalignment and stress. This and further advantages are set forth below.